All His Fault
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: Because it's simply his fault for making her go crazy and have a writer's block, resulting into random doodles of 'I love Gray' and 'LxG' and 'GraLu' and of course, writing his name on the manuscript instead of the character's name. And it JUST has to be the part where they confess to each other. Curse him! One-shot! Gray/Lucy. Dedicated to Hachibukai!


**A/N: **Just a dedication to my beloved Onee-chan, **Hachibukai. **:) I wrote it in my phone and I never expected it to be this long... And this must be the.. fluffiest one-shot I ever wrote. So sorry ne Joy-nee-chan? T_T I just hope you'll enjoy this.. :S

* * *

She doesn't know when ithappened. Heck, she doesn't even know when it started.

But it just did.

And she hates him for it.

No, really.

It was true.

Either it was when he rescued her during _**that **_time. When he was **ON TOP **of her. She could still literaly feel his (ironically, considering he was an ice mage) warm skin and his (**well-built**) abs-

Oh god no.

She's drooling.

She chuckles nervously and looks around and sighs in relief when she finds that no one was looking.

Oh wait, she isn't even at the guild in the first place.

How stupid is she?

Continuing to her ramblings.

Or perhaps it was when he and her shared the feeling of defeat during the Grand Magic Games?

Or when she had found out that Gray thought she was **pretty damn cute? **

Or when she had accidentally touched his hand during the train ride on that last mission and both of them had blushed at the contact?

But wait, according to her (**still) **common sense, shouldn't she be falling for her hot-headed teammate who had saved her a bunch of times? Even way more than him?

And shouldn't he be with the blue-haired water mage who claims that she was a love rival and loves **Gray-sama **(Which was true) who was head-over-heels for him?

And doesn't it just mean that there was no hope for them?

Why in the world is she even asking herself this when she knows that no one would answer?

Isn't this the time when she needs a love lesson from the white-haired barmaid?

Or perhaps discuss about this with her book-loving bestfriend?

Or asking for her love compability to the card-user brunette?

She face-palms herself. _I am such a chatterbox today_, she groans inwardly.

Why exactly is she asking this many question?

Right, simply because it's all **his **fault and **his **alone.

Ugh.

Natsu _is_ right.

She _is_ such a weirdo.

A desperately-needing-love-advice-weirdo.

A love-struck-weirdo.

A falling-in-love-weirdo.

Which one _is_ she?

Oh wait, all of them technically means the same.

She slouches on her sofa, sipping the herbal tea she had bought a few days ago (and thankfully had not been drank) and inhaling the refreshing herbal aroma.

Why isn't she writing her manuscript you ask?

Because a certain (hot) ice mage had entered her mind causing her brain to not function well. Simply meaning that she could not concentrate writing and was stumped in the part where the main character had finally confessed to her crush and could not decide what to do next. And the only effort she puts on was randomly doodling 'I love Gray' and 'LxG' and 'GraLu' an-

Okay, the list was never-ending.

And everything that caused her to do this was him. So it was all his fault. And all he needed is a good old-fashioned Lucy-kick on his (handsome) face. She grins evily at the thought.

Lucy glances at the clock.

5:15

By this time, she was sure that one of her teammates, or at the worst ever posssible **AND **most often **AND **most likely scenario, **ALL **of her teammates would be here in 5 seconds.

She did a countdown.

5

4

3

2-

"LUCY!"

She misses by one second. Oh well, She shrugs.

Her four _**beloved **_(note the sarcasm) teammates was there. Standing on her freaking carpet. Each holding their own luggage.

And she had an idea what that was for. And shivers in fear at it.

Natsu's luggage is the color of red, with a typical orange flames decorating it. There is a golden firie-breathing dragon with flames coming out of his mouth as well. In big, bold, black letters, his name was stitched.

It was the very own luggage she picked out for his birthday (Which does not mean that she likes him by the way). Well duh, the Natsu Dragneel would prefer to spend his money on food rather on other luxuries. And boy did it cost her a lot of money. She had to do twice the hardwork to pay for her rent thanks to that luggage, of course, with the help of her teammates.

Happy had brought his small green backpack. Nothing special. Just that it seemed fatter than usual (which is highly possible that it was stuffed with fishes). She stared at the tiny thing, just how was it able to fit **a fish **much less a **ton **of fish when it was so tiny? Such a mystery.

Erza's was the very own luggage she had picked out. She had the same one as hers, except that hers was light blue with white floral pattern while Erza's was in the color of black with scarlet floral patterns.

Gray's was just a simple dark blue color, just as she had expected (Not that she was stalking him or anything, Juvia does that! Not her! Besides, it was **common sense **(as if she has any) to know that) with a black handle and oh god-

Why is she describing luggaes to no one in particular again?

Just great. She now has officially developed the talking-to-herself-disease which has been cursed upon the Gray Fullbuster.

Curse the ice mage.

_Curse you for making me crazy! _She shouts in her mind.

And Erza finally speaks after a long while of silence.

"We're going to be sleeping over tonight," She declares in an official tone.

She's left gaping with wide eyes and a hanging open mouth. Because **NO**, it was impossible to refuse the request of **THE **Titania.

And a little blue pesk decides to snap her out of it, "Uh, Lucy?"

She turns her attention to the **blue **(How many blues had she seen today?) exceed who was grinning widely as if he had a ton of fishes in his hand. (And she would have been relieved if that was the reason why he's grinning.)

The grin doesn't fade (sadly) as the poor girl just stares at him not knowing what was in that sneaky cat's mind.

"We're gonna raid your fridge," He says in a matter-of-fact tone, and she definitely isn't happy about it, "Right Natsu?"

Before she is able to protest against it, Natsu grins back at his exceed, "Alright! Let's go Happy! I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!" He chirps happily, adding a salute.

The duo runs towards the kitchen, exchanging smirks and high-fives along the way. In the corner of her eye, she notices Erza nodding in approval at the duo while Gray just raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Gray who just stripped (Which she could see his abs and is currently in the crucial state of drooling) sighs, muttering some words that sounded like idiots, before scratching his neck awkwardly, now realizing he is the only male in this room, "I guess I'll go take a shower n-"

Before he is even able to complete his sentence, Erza cuts him off swiftly, as if intentional, "You can't do that."

She swears that she saw him jump a little, and stiffles a giggle at this.

"I'm going to take a shower first," The scarlet-haired Titania declares.

Gray sighs, and nods at her, knowing it was useless to complain.

She notices that Erza's corner of the lips twitches upward slightly as she makes her way to the bathroom, clothes (Which she did not know where it came from) in her hand.

And it took her not even a second to realize what was going on, seeming she was left alone with her *cough*crush*cough*.

And she badly wants to scream.

It's just ironic that just a few minutes ago she was rambling on of how no one would support her. And here they were, her three (incredibly evil) friends. How much she (hates) loves them for it.

With Erza gone, Gray's stiff shoulders relaxed and he (shirtless) casually plops down the sofa she was previously sitting on. (She blushed)

"Oi Lucy," He calls her name.

She almost (**ALMOST) **jumps at his (husky) voice as she was deep in thought.

"Y-yeah?" She tries to compose herself and fails doing so, seeming her heart was wildly pounding.

"You're drooling," He says coolly.

His sentonce echoes in her mind.

_You're drooling.._

_You're drooling._

_I'm drool-_

Her eyes widens in shock as she hurries to grab a tissue (since she was a clean freak) and wipes her mouth, discovering what he had said was true.

A burning shade of red appeared on her cheeks and she didn't even know what to say.

"S-sorry," She mumbles helplessly.

He simply smirks at her actions and decides to tease the blushing girl, "Drooling because of me Lucy?"

She gapes at him (For the second time of the day)

"Of course not!" She tries to deny the fact and just turned redder.

He chuckles at her red face and before she knows it, he's already holding her manuscript, flipping through the pages.

"Are you done with the next chapter?" He asks her, eyes still on the paper.

"N-no," She stutters, "I'm having writers block," She explains to him, and sighs in relief mentally by the fact that she was not stuttering anymore.

He pouts (cutely) and still flips through the pages. He finally stops on one page and raises and eyebrow. He glances at her red face, then at the manuscript, then back at her, then back at her manuscript.

He smirks (hotly), "Are you sure you don't want your manuscript back Lucy?" He waves the manuscript right in front of her face.

She gapes (for the **third **time of the day) finally realizing it.

"Right," She mumbles, a soft shade of pink dusting her (supposed to be pale) cheeks, before she launches at him, preparing to grab it, "Now give it back!" She shouts.

He remains calm and just raised the manuscript before she reaches it.

He sticks his tongue out playfully, "I'm not giving it back to you~ Unless you bring me a pen right now." Before smirking, "So get off me will ya?"

She blushes a brighter shade of red, nodding wordlessly before scrambling off him, and opens her wooden drawer, picking a random pen.

.

.

Which happened to be a pink pen with hearts all over it.

.

.

Okay, maybe not so 'randomly'.

She smiles sweetly at him, tossing the pen which he caught with ease, "You never requested any type of pen right?"

He stays still for a moment, before chuckling, and writing down something on her-

Wait. What?!

-Writing down on her **manuscript! **Her **precious **manuscript!

Her eyes practically widens in shock as she frantically tires to grab it from him.

"What are you doing to m-"

"Chill Lucy," He instructed, before grinning, "I'm just adding a little something."

She nods dumbly, still dazed and watches as he finishes writing.

And just in cue, Erza comes out of the bath, with her black pajamas.

Placing the manuscript and pen on her hands, he says, "I'm going in the shower now."

She nods, blinking several times, manuscript in her hands, and Erza sends her a what-happened-look.

Which she hates so much.

She scrunches up her eyebrows, curious at what he had wrote.

Flippingg to the page she had last written, she reads the last paragraph written. There was a messier, cursive handwriting which was definitely Gray's there.

_She took a deep breath. This was a now or never moment, and she knew she had to do this. Right here, and right __**now. **__She finally let the words she had wanted to say for years to him:_

"_I love you G-"_

She didn't even know what to say. She had just died out of embarassment. NO, really. She had been so deep in thought of _**him **_that she had wrote his name instead of 'Steven'.

"_I love you Gray, will you be my b-"_

She couldn't even finish reading (She did finish reading) and just wanted to bang her head to the wall.

"_I love you Gray, will you be my boyfriend?"_

How could she be so stupid?

She notices the eyes of the Titania on her, and she doesn't even need to ask.

"Erza," She whines miserably, "My life is over."

Erza raises an eyebrow at her remark, but says nothing.

She bites her lip, pondering if she should read it or not. But curiosity got her, and her eyes shifts slowly towards the lines Gray had written.

_He smirked at her blushing face, "What do you think?"_

Her ears turns red at this point. She notices that he had written some more.

"_No?" She replied, eyes on the floor, not daring to look at his handsome _(She bursts out laughing at this) _face. _

_The raven-haired young man _(She definitely wasn't purposely making the character similar to Gray! Definitely **not!**) _simply tilts her head up with his finger, and leaned in to her._

"_Wrong answer," He whispered huskily, and a charming _(She giggles at this) _smirk appeared on his face:_

"_Yes."_

_And he leaned in, closing the gaps between them._

Her eyes widened in shock, and another blush graced her cheeks.

Erza stares back at her, "Yeah?"

"D-do I look like a t-tomato right now?"

With no hesitation, Erza nods, and lets out a laugh.

"Yes."

She laughs in return.

"But by the way you look, I'm expecting it's good news?" The scarlet-haired lady smirks triumphantly.

She grins back sheepishly, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes," was her simple response.

Lucy grins happily, "Well, if you count my love story is now complete as a good news."

Erza doesn't even need to know what happens. "Never knew Gray is quite the writer," She muses.

Lucy giggles. "I know right?"

"You should write your love story together when you guys get married," Erza smirks, "And make sure I'm the bridesmaid."

She blushes beet red and squeaks, "E-Erza! It's not time for it yet!"

"Yet?" She grins slyly.

"I- wh- Of course n- I mean- AAARGH!" She face-palms herself in defeat.

Erza simply chuckles at her.

* * *

Extra:

"Natsu, our plan is a success," Erza announces proudly when the duo has finally finished raiding her fridge until it was empty (Not that Lucy minds considering she was too happy right now).

Natsu's eyes brightens immediately, "Really?"

Erza nods in confirmation, while Lucy blushes slightly.

"Never knew that ice freak has the guts to even confess to Lucy today," Natsu snickers.

Happy chirps, "Aye! He was so worried yesterday and was pacing around in the room nervously an-"

A shout was heard from the bathroom.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hihi, corny ne? It just came to my mind :PThis is the longest one-shot I have ever written. I mean, reaching 2000 words? :D I am proud of myself (Sorta, I wish I could write a chapter this long without the A/N, hihi~) Anyway, I'm sorry for the mistakes ne Onee-chan? I hope you enjoy my little gift~ And I tried a new writing style, so sorry for the errors :)


End file.
